


Comfort

by orphan_account



Category: McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: F/M, Griffin is upset and sad and Pat and Simone come help, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, mostly comfort, soft touches, some very very light d/s aspects, sort of established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 18:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11743158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Griffin is sad about the Nick situation and is neglecting himself. Simone and Pat come to comfort him.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Look, this probably isn't very good, but I needed some Griffo getting some fluff. You guys don't have to read it if you're still sore about Nick, especially since It's briefly discussed, but I needed to get this out, so here it is. 
> 
> Take care of yourselves and remember that I love you.

Griffin sat by the bed on the floor quietly, staring at his phone while he scrolled. He'd been feeling down these last few days and he pondered cracking open that bottle of wine in his cabinet, but pushed the idea out of his mind. His problems wouldn't go away by drinking and he should just call up his brothers to talk or something. He sighed and rubbed his face. This was the worst he'd felt in a long time. The anger and disgust, the hint of denial, and finally, just the feeling of complete betrayal. It all sat in his stomach like a hard rock and made him feel like crying. This hopelessness he was feeling was hard to get past. He'd loved Nick like a brother and now he felt like he didn't know him at all. He felt like he never did know the real him. It made his heart ache.

A knock on his door startled him out of his thoughts. It took him a little bit to register that someone was at his door and was knocking and he needed to answer it. He got up, a bit unsteady, as he heard Simone's voice yelling at him to open the door. He hobbled over to it, his legs stiff, and obliged her, opening it to reveal Simone and an almost embarrassed-looking Pat.

“We're coming in. You look terrible.” Simone said, touching Griffin's shoulder gently and moving him aside as she shoved Pat inside.

“Yeah well, I'm not feeling so hot,” Griffin huffed at her. They moved to the living room and Simone gave him a hug.

“I know. That's why we're here.” She said. Griffin was grateful for the human contact, as he hadn't had any for a while, and leaned into her. Simone rubbed his back. “Maybe we should get you cleaned up first. Pat?”

“Yeah,” He sighed and got up off the couch. Simone glared at him.

“He's just tired, Griffin. Pat, take Griffin to the bathroom and help him.” Griffin reluctantly let go of her to let himself be led by Pat to the bathroom. Griffin wondered if Pat was always so obedient with Simone.

“I know you're real down about this, Griff, but you can't let yourself get so depressed.” Pat said, touching him gently. Griffin nodded.

“He was my best friend, Pat.” Griffin frowned, pausing, but Pat pulled him down the hall. Griffin was tired, he didn't have the energy to fight him. As they entered the bathroom, Pat gestured at him.

“You need to get undressed.” Pat's voice was kind and Griffin nodded. He even smiled a bit.

“Are you gunna peep on me, Pat?” Griffin teased. Pat coughed and looked away. The smile faded. It wasn't the time for flirting, he guessed. Griffin sighed and started to strip, moving slowly so he wouldn't overwork his sore muscles. He really shouldn't sit on the floor like that anymore. Pat was watching him, but not in the way he usually did, and it made Griffin a bit more sad than he needed to be. He knew that Pat was trying to give him space, he was sure that he and Simone argued about it before coming here, but that's not what he needed right now. Griffin was naked and he looked at Pat. “Will you.. come in with me? I'm nervous I might collapse.” It was a lie, but Pat just nodded and started taking off his clothes.

They had showered together before, but this felt completely different as the times before. There was no nervous excitement, no flirty touching. Griffin turned on the water and frowned. He almost wished that it was like the other times. Maybe he could distract himself. Griffin got in and Pat followed, a gentle hand on his lower back.

“Will you help me wash up?” Griffin asked, chewing his lip. Pat rubbed Griffin's shoulder.

“Of course.” Pat gave him a wry smile. “The Queen ordered me to help, after all.” Griffin smiled at that and got under the water. Pat's hands were running through his hair, touching his face, his neck, down his shoulders. It felt so nice that Griffin closed his eyes and let himself be touched. A soft, warm feeling of affection towards Pat replaced the hurt that had plagued him since.. that.

Something cold dripped down his neck and Griffin shivered, opening his eyes. Pat was diligently washing his hair, the warm tips of his fingers massaging Griffin's head. He pushed Griffin back under the water and helped him rinse, his hands roaming Griffin's skin again. Griffin leaned into it. He felt touch-starved and was loving the feeling of Pat petting him. Their eyes met and Pat pursed his lips.

“Come on,” He said, spreading his arms. Griffin wrapped his arms around him and let himself be hugged, soaking in the physical contact. He loved how he never felt self conscious around Pat, never felt the need, as Pat was always touching him, always running his fingers over Griffin's belly and arms. Always had his eyes on him. “Alright, we better get you clean the rest of the way. Simone will get mad if we don't.”

“Okay,” Griffin agreed. An angry Simone wasn't necessarily scary, but he didn't want her angry right now. He needed the gentleness and caring they brought him. Pat rubbed him down with a pouf, making sure to get all the grime off him. It made him feel so much better that they were here and caring for him and his exhaustion ebbed away.

Another rinse and they were getting out, Pat taking a towel to dry Griffin off before wrapping one around himself. Griffin wiped his face and put his glasses back on. Pat didn't bother getting dressed again before opening the bathroom door and leading Griffin back out to the living room. Simone looked back at them.

“Oh good, you look better already. Did Pat already jerk you off?” She smiled teasingly. Griffin smiled back.

“No, I tried to get him to, but he wouldn't.” Griffin said. Pat snorted and they sat down beside Simone, both of them covered only with a towel. Simone looked at Griffin.

“Well, that's not nice, is it? Pat should definitely make up for it, don't you think, Griffy?” Simone smiled sweetly and Griffin felt a rush of excitement. He nodded. “Pat, be a good boy and get on your knees. Griffy needs some comforting.”

Pat slid off the couch and onto his knees, looking up at Simone for instructions. Griffin's dick started to perk up at the sight. He shivered.

“Suck him off. Do a good job, now.” Simone waved her hand and Pat moved over closer to Griffin, his hands finding Griffin's knees. Griffin shivered and bit his lip, watching. Pat slid his towel up to expose his hardening cock, his hands petting Griffin's thighs and inching closer so he can nuzzle against one. Griffin licked his lips, his heart rate picking up. Pat looked up at him and took the head of his dick into his mouth, eyes flicking to Simone. Griffin looked too and felt another rush of lust when he saw her watching them hungrily.

The heat of Pat's mouth sank down further, taking in Griffin's cock, the broad part of Pat's tongue hot on the backside of his dick. Griffin moaned and dug his fingers into the couch cushion, panting. He glanced again at Simone, who was scooting closer to him, her hands running across Griffin's bare chest. Griffin whined as she kissed him, her tongue pushing into his mouth as Pat dipped his head again, sucking at his cock. Simone pinched his nipple and he jerked, making Pat gag a bit as his dick hit the back of his throat. Simone smirked against his mouth and used her other hand to pull on Pat's hair, making him groan around Griffin's dick, sending shocks of heat to his belly. Griffin grabbed onto Simone and panted as they made out, Pat working his dick with his mouth. It was intense and Griffin wasn't going to last long.

Simone kissed down his jaw to bite his ear and Pat slid all the way down his cock, swallowing around the head of it. Griffin was moaning and panting, his hips arched off the couch. Simone pushed them back down and he whined, his hips twitching forward. Pat was touching his belly, stroking it, as he sucked, and Simone was breathing in his ear, her hands all over his chest, and that was it for Griffin. He jerked again and came down Pat's throat, a choked moan breaking loose from his throat.

Pat pulled off and rubbed Griffin's thighs and Simone kissed him again, this time gently. Griffin melted and sighed, trying to catch his breath.

“You doing okay?” Simone asked, petting his hair. Griffin smiled at her. He glanced down at Pat. He felt loved when they were around.

“I am now.” Griffin said. Pat got up on the couch to kiss him too and Griffin sighed again. With their gentle touches and love, Griffin felt like he was ready to start healing.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've orphaned this bc pat has said he doesn't like rpf and I wanted to respect his wishes while still leaving this alone for others to read if they'd like.


End file.
